The Other Rose Tyler
by muahaha1524
Summary: Rose visits the Doctor in another form. Sad tenxrose.


**No infringement intended, I am not BBC or the owner of Doctor Who.**

The Doctor slipped in the TARDIS and closed the door. Rose, now Donna too were gone from him. There was no redeeming himself.

Flipping a switch, he shucked off his pinstripe jacket to dry quicker. The guilt ad sorrow in his hearts weighed him down more than his wet clothes did. Every fiber of his being ached with dread. The last thing he wanted to do was go on an adventure.

_But every night, Doctor, when it gets dark, and the stars come out, I'll look up at the sky and think of you._

_Thank you._

No one was left, everyone had someone else and he again was left all alone. The Doctor and his TARDIS, alone just like he always will be. No one at all will be with him ever again. No matter where he goes, he's too close to the end of his life to even think about another companion. The anger and sadness and utter despair collected in his mind until the heavy, overdue tears stung his eyes and flowed freely, he was alone anyway. No one to judge.

Crumpling, he hit the floor and curled into a ball, hugging his knees and sobbing pitifully, without restraint.

The Doctor's sobs echoed through the vast, empty TARDIS and amplified there noise. He never had anyone! WHY! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS?

His outrage was almost too much to carry. He roughly tore open a grate on the floor and moved a pipe over a bit, revealing a lavender tee shirt, 1920's era hand purse, and a silver mobile phone. Nothing of any importance, but the items only made his cries louder and more desperate.

Gathering them in his hands, he sat up and studied them through blurred vision. Rose's shirt, Donna's purse from when they met Agatha Christie, and Martha's phone. Of all the things in the universe to care about so much, these were not of the highest value.

_He wanted to die._

No he didn't! Did he? The Doctor was in so much pain. He could barely handle anymore, because even Time Lords had their limits. He stood up and quieted himself for a moment or two, looking over the TARDIS console. The screen shuttered and went black, displaying white words in Latin.

_Vale Decem_

_Ad Aeternam_

_Di Melioria_

_Ad Aeternam_

_Vale Decem_

_Di Melioria_

_Beati_

_Pacifici_

_Vale Decem_

_Alis Grave_

_Ad Perpetuam_

_Memoriam_

_Vale Decem_

_Gratis Tibi Algo_

_Ad Aeternam_

_Nunquam Singularius_

_Nunquam_

_Dum Spiro Fido_

_Vale Vale Vale Vale Vale Vale Vale Vale Vale Vale_

The Doctor could easily translate those words. They were a Farewell Tune, sung in Latin because that's the base language of the Ood. _Farewell Ten._

Out of the corner of his eye, something moved. When he spun to face it, Rose Tyler stood quietly in front of him. The Doctor was too confused to speak.

"Rose?" He asked out of morbid hope.

"Nah, I'm the voice interface of the TARDIS. I've just copied the biological database of Rose Tyler. You can touch me, I'm not a hologram. I've literally copied her. I'm really the TARDIS mechanical backup but the TARDIS is alive, and she felt your pain. So here I am."

"So your a tangible hologram that looks like Rose that the TARDIS sent me as a 'get well' gift?"

"If you want to put it like that."

Everything though, it was just so Rose. Her mannuerisms and look and voice. He was too upset to have enough judgement to push her away. Almost desperately, he grabbed the front of her jacket and pulled her to him, capturing her lips with his. He knew she wasn't really there, but it was enough for now. The Doctor picked her up and carried her down a hallway.

Later that evening, he laid in his bed. Technically, he was alone, but the interface of Rose was still there. She was wrapped up next to him, tangled in deep blue sheets. He stroked her hair and kissed her face. As guilty as he felt, he couldn't bring himself to care about it.

He knew he couldn't live like this forever, and he frankly wouldn't, but that was not the only time the hologram Rose visited him. And not the only regeneration, either.


End file.
